Taboo
by Olierihy
Summary: And perhaps it was her genes that had drawn her to him in such a twisted fashion. Whatever it was, there was no denying that the energy he was filling her with what felt like heaven and hell wrapped up into one glorious union. What they were doing was wrong. So, so, incredibly wrong GOKUxBRA
1. Drowned

**TABOO**

* * *

 _The night air felt frigid against her bare skin. Fevered hands roamed her body with a skilled technique that left her gasping for more and they had only just started. Her brows furrowed together as contrasting emotions plagued her. On one hand, his touch was more pleasurable than anything she had experienced before. On the other hand, what they were doing was wrong. So, so, incredibly wrong that waves of anxiety overwhelmed her and she had to fight to stay in the moment._

 _Although as they continued, he was making it far too easy for her to get lost in the pleasure his body brought. For he was more like her than any other man she'd let enter. And perhaps it was her genes that had drawn her to him in such a twisted fashion. Whatever it was, there was no denying that the energy he was filling her with what felt like heaven and hell wrapped up into one glorious union._

* * *

It had all started innocently enough compared to what others might have thought. The mighty Son Goku had returned to Earth after a long absence. According to her mother he had been 'training with gods and finally decided to visit his otherwise neglected friends', as she'd put it. The sneer on her face had been overly noticeable but Bra had paid no mind to that.

It had been no secret that those involved with Son Goku held slight resentment from his lack of commitment to anything other than fighting. Growing up she had observed it her mother, father, and even his wife. But to Bra, Son Goku was had become that of an almost mythical and powerful figure. To hear of his return to Earth left her mind reeling with girlish excitement and anxiety.

At seventeen, the world was Bra's oyster. Being the daughter of a genius had its advantages in many ways and the young woman had picked up a bad habit of sneaking out right under her parent's noses. While the behavior was typical for anyone her age, the princess had always felt rather smug that she could get past her father in particular. It was a rare talent she had perfected.

And so, it had been a night like so many others when Bra had decided to galavant around West City. Things had been going swimmingly when she met up with her best friend Marron and a few boys of her choosing. Innocent at first, it didn't take long before the liquor was flowing and trashy attitudes came out. Breaking away from the group, Bra had disappeared without nearly anyone realizing it.

All forethought had been drowned in alcohol as she walked her way to the edge of the city. Swaying this way and that, she had failed to notice that she had been followed. And maybe if she hadn't had so much of her mother's genes the young woman would have picked up on the stranger's energy and would have had time to react to what quickly became unwelcome advances.

The stranger was tall and of average build and the alleyway she found herself in was dark and too far removed from anyone that could possibly save her or hear her.

"Hey baby, wanna show me what's under that pretty little dress?"

Her protests were laced with venom as she hissed out a reply while the stranger continued to approach until she was firmly pressed up against the wet, dirty, wall of the alleyway she had unintentionally backed herself into. Why hadn't she just stayed with the group? How could she have been so careless?

"Stop! get your hands off me!" She yelled when she felt his hands up under her dress.

"Oh come one, let's have a little fun! There is nobody here to stop us. Just enjoy it."

Bra let out a growl of frustration when the man pressed his lips against her neck. She could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath and tried desperately to kick at him or inflict some type of pain to free herself. But alas, it seemed all of her attempts weren't good enough. There was too much alcohol in her system and the world around her was beginning to spin.

Tears streamed down her face, displacing the makeup she's put on only hours ago. Oh, why couldn't see have been more like her father and brother? In this moment, it seemed like she had fallen victim to the universe's cruel Joke.

And as unwelcome hands groped her and tore her panties away from her it seemed that perhaps her yells and screams had been heard. From out of the blue, a sudden rush of cool air swirled around her and it took her a few moments to realize what had happened.

At first, she wasn't sure just exactly who it was. Tall and well built, it wasn't until Bra had raised her eyes up a fully with blurred vision and saw the wild and crazy hair that stuck out every direction, that she knew who had saved her from her fate. It seemed her secret hero had somehow magically come to her rescue.

Of course, it was him. The miraculous Son Goku, father of her old childhood crush, and her father's biggest rival. Casually tossed her offender aside, the Saiyan put himself between the two. She saw the dark look in Son Goku's eyes as he took every punch her would be rapist threw at him. He simply stood here taking all the punches as if he couldn't feel a damn thing at all. And it wasn't until vile words were being spewed at the Saiyan princess that Goku acted.

With one push of his hand, the man went flying backward so fast Bra wondered if she had blinked. In less that a second the man was lying unconscious in the alleyway where he had almost wrongfully claimed his prize. And to think if she had even an ounce of her father's strength it could have been that easy.

Face still stained with tears, Bra let out a gasp when Goku pulled her close. In an instant, Bra was back on Capsule Corp. grounds. She was a bundle of nerves, body shaking as tears continued to fall.

* * *

 _A practiced mouth waged a gentle assault on her jaw line before breathe out hot words into her ear. The heat of his breath spilling into her ear and over her neck was enough to leave her trembling with eagerness. The tone his voice had taken was nothing short of filthy as his princess wriggled beneath him._

 _A soft gasp emitted from between her parted lips when his mouth had made it way from her breast and continued lower making contact with was to her utter bliss. He had dominated her so quickly that she almost hadn't known how to react. Her submission was the only thing that felt right. She was in his hands. And for once, she didn't want it any other way as he held her down with such a gentle strength, squirming for him to give her more._

 _And to think she was actually tasting such a forbidden fruit! The thought was so euphoric she almost didn't care if anyone else knew the things this man did to her. How he flipped her over and took was made more him from behind, whispering filthy things into her ear. His raw energy was simply divine._

* * *

She hadn't realized she had been silently shaking her head as she clung to the man who'd somehow magically been in the right place at the right time. No, it wasn't until his secure grip slacked from where he'd held her around her waist that Bra craned her neck to look up at Goku.

The expression on his face was enough to make her want to cry all over again. Concern and disappointment were evident in his expression and for a moment, her number one crush was making her feel like nothing more than the seventeen-year-old she really was.

The Hot heat of embarrassment flooded her face upon looking Son Goku in the eyes. Tears began to well up in her brilliant, blue, eyes as she attempted to turn her head away in shame. However, catching her by the chin with a gentle, yet firm grip, Goku made her look at him.

It was almost too much, being so close to the man she'd fantasized and dreamed about. After what had almost happened to her. Even with his disapproving looks there was still concern somewhere within his eyes that sent a shiver all the way down Bra's spine.

Her lips parted slightly as she was forced to look up at the man in her life that was shrouded in mystery. He was so damn handsome and she was such a beautiful mess.

"What were you thinking?" Was all he asked at first.

There was a long pregnant pause as she desperately tried to find the words to explain herself.

"Do you have any idea what your father would have done to him? And to you?" Goku almost seethed.

"I-I-I know but-" She starting, stumbling over her words.

"But what, Bra? You could have been seriously hurt or worse. What will your father think?"

And before she knew it Goku had distanced himself from her leaving Bra shaking where she stood. Her breath caught in her throat at the sudden absence of his warmth. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she registered Goku's words. Panic shot through her at the idea of her parents finding out. Of her father finding out.

Her blue eyes watched as Goku put two fingers up to his forehead. Was he going to tell her father? As fast as she could Bra flung herself onto Goku clutching the material of his shirt with her feminine hands. Adrenaline pumping through her system she shook her head and ignored the half surprised look on Goku's face as she pleaded with him

"Wait please don't tell my father! I made a stupid mistake a-a-and I'm sorry! I was careless, I'm sorry! Just please don't-" She begged him, hoping he wouldn't lay her sins bare as she tried choking down her tears.

Defeat briefly shown in his dark orbs before Goku blinked it away. He'd gently clasped his large hands around her own before letting out a sigh before promising her he wouldn't say anything to her parents so long as it didn't happen again. There was a certain weight to his words that made Bra worried he might actually hold her to that promise.

He'd held such intense eye contact that he had almost scared her in a most peculiar way. The blue haired princess was thankful it was so dark out when an accidental blush had worked its way up her neck and spread across her cheeks.

And it wasn't until he had received her word that Goku allowed a small smile to grace his handsome features as he looked down at her. His hand curled around her jaw to cup her face, He'd made a comment about how she was just like her mother before advising her to get back inside before her father noticed either of their energy signals.

And to both his and her own surprise, Bra obeyed after muttering thank you's to Goku in the dark before silently slinking back into the safety of her own home. That night something deep within Bra changed.

No longer was she content with her fantasies. No, somewhere deep inside the young woman raw desire was brewing. Whether it was alcohol induced she wasn't sure. All Bra knew was that something tempted her to push the boundaries of Son Goku.

* * *

 **A/N:** Woot. Originally supposed to be a one-shot but I think I might continue this for another few chapters? What do you all think? Thanks for reading, yo!


	2. Starved

**Warnings** : N/A this chapter. Underage Bra x Goku. Goku OOC at times. After BOG

* * *

 **TABOO**

 _02_

* * *

It had been a while since he'd been back on Earth. As always, he was in pursuit of his one true desire; to continually grow stronger. His selfish actions had often put him at odds with both his family and friends but that had never really bothered him as much as perhaps it should. For some reason, they always came second, when peace permitted it.

However, this long lasting stretch of peace, following the strange friendship he had attained with a god of destruction, had left Son Goku eager to explore his new boundaries. And after spending more time that he could keep track of in the farthest reaches of the galaxy, he'd felt a strange pull to go home.

The feeling had initially caught the Saiyan off guard as he usually remained content spending long absences away from Earth, returning only when the thought of his wife's cooking came to mind. However, the sensation that had crept up on Goku was different in a most peculiar way. In fact, he'd had a hard time really nailing down what exactly he'd felt.

No, it hadn't until a week had passed of feeling nagged at by the pull he felt that, mighty warrior found himself requesting to be taken back to Earth. Unable to focus his craft, his unearthly teacher had even made mention of him seeming too distracted to learn.

A brief pang of anger had shot through him briefly upon being called out. But in the end, he knew it was true. Glad his rival hadn't been present to gloat, it was too long after that Goku had arrived back on Earth.

It was nearing the middle of the night and the sweet smell of sunshine still hung in the air from the hot, summer, day. The night life was brimming in West City and as Goku discretely flew above all the commotion, a new sensation of Giddiness found him as it felt good to be on the planet he called home.

The smell of different types of food found it's way to his nose, making me more eager than ever to get back home. If there was one thing he loved more than fighting, it was most certainly food. Mouth watering, the wild-haired Saiyan had been just raised to fingers to his forehead when out of nowhere the same pulling sensation he'd felt gnawed at his being.

So much so that all thought of food had disappeared from his mind. He'd look around wildly at first to get a grip on what he was picking up on. It quickly became apparent that it was an energy signal that was drawing him nearer, and a weak one at that. Confusion seemed to fuel his curiosity further when he realized something about the energy felt familiar.

And when he saw her, pinned between a dirty and decaying wall and her assailant, a queer sense of possessiveness shot through him. He hadn't realized that's what that feeling had welled up within his chest until after escorting his rivals daughter back to the safe haven that was Capsule Corp.

No, it wasn't until she was fully back within the safety of her own home, and after he was miles away from her, that he allowed himself to reflect on the strange tingle that ran under his skin upon putting the pieces together. The pull he'd felt from the farthest reaches of the galaxy had led Son Goku straight to Bra.

An uneasy feeling washed over him as Goku finally reached the mountain he'd always called home. Nestled in the forest on Mt. Paozu, a small, cozy, house, sat in the still of the night. A sight for sore eyes, the Saiyan had wasted no time crawling into bed and drowned out uncomfortable thoughts in the comfort of his own bed. And for the next few months, the hero held slight regret toward returning to Earth for he knew something just awful was about to transpire.

* * *

 _Flustered hands desperately grabbed at the hem of his clothing, trying to rid him of each article as quickly as possible. He had almost laughed lightly had he not been so desperate himself, getting lost in the pull that had drawn him to this fateful moment._

 _Soft, delicate touches, eager to please, had reminded him of his wife at first. Guilt washed over him and the feeling had almost been strong enough to starve out temptation. However, as soon as her equally soft lips set to work on his neck, all thoughts had melted away. His intentions were now fully focused on one thing; dominating the young woman below him,_ ** _his_** _princess._

* * *

A couple of months had passed since he'd saved her. She hadn't seen nor heard from him in any way, though she knew he was around. A few times Bra had accidentally overheard snippets of her father's ongoing gripping about his rivals strength,between spewing words of pride.

Eve's dropping had become the closest and safest way she was able to delight in him. After all, it simply wasn't right that she held such regard for Son Goku. In fact, when she really thought about it over, the young woman knew just how sinful her thoughts had become and out of control they continued to grow.

Never before had she held such explicit thoughts of another and of someone so forbidden to her. It was sick just how much her tiny little crush had grown into a full-blown obsession due to one genuine act of kindness. After all, there was no way in hell anything would come of this. No, she needed a way to get over this.

Nearly the end of autumn, the air had grown increasingly crisp and nights had become quite chilly. She had been faithful to her promise but was admittedly growing antsy. No longer was she content to stay inside when the temptation of a good night was calling to her. Besides, she had to get over what had happened and she sure as hell wouldn't make the same mistake again. There was no way the world would get the best of her or tell her what to do.

And so, with rebellion in her eyes, the blue-haired, demi-Saiyan, threw on a little black dress and a pair of black, gold tipped, heels to match. When her parents had retired early for the night, she'd wasted no time in texting her best friend Marron who had been all too eager to meet her back out on the playing field.

Giddy as all get out, Bra threw on a warm, long, jacket, and proceeded to sneak out of the house. With her hand on the door, the Saiyan princess hesitated for a moment before crossing the threshold. Taking one tentative step at a time, she quietly closed the door and took a cautious look around.

Much to her dismay, he wasn't there waiting for her to put one pretty little toe out of line. A strange feeling of disappointment crawled through her being. She thought that maybe the moment she had broken the promise she had made to Son Goku, he would know.

However, the longer she stood outside the more time she wasted. Of course, he wasn't going to put her in her place. It wasn't like he was actually keeping tabs on her when he had much higher priorities. In fact, the night was young and so was she.

And after another five minutes of idle standing, the demi-Saiyan rolled her eyes and trudged away from her unknowing parents, leaving her doubts, fears, and obsession behind her for the night. The world was her oyster and she wouldn't be caught off guard this time.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Thank you al for the feedback in those lovely reviews. Still deciding on whether or not I'm going to add more chapters. If so, this will probably won't have more than 10 chapters tops! My apologies for the wait and the short chapter. Let me know what you think and I'll see what I can do about whipping out the next chapter of Taboo - _Olierihy_


	3. Consumed

**TABOO**

03

* * *

Fear gripped her as she stumbled over the uneven ground beneath her feet. Her heart was racing and her breathing had morphed into short, shallow, gulps of air as she ran as fast as she could manage. Perhaps had her victories not gone to her head and if she hadn't coupled that with liquor, there would have been no need to run for her life.

Panic spreading through her body she hadn't a clue how she was going to get out of this one. The thunderous sound of her pursuer behind her, it was all she could do to not look back and to keep running. And all the while, she hadn't a clue where she was running to.

No, all she knew was that somehow she'd willing gotten lost in the woods after the strangest sensation had taken hold of her. Lured by the invisible hand that had pointed her deep into a dense forest, she had initially kept walking without thinking twice. Oh, what a mistake that had been.

A shrill shriek left her mouth when her foot caught the underside of an exposed root that sent the young woman to the ground. Tears pouring from her eyes, she knew there was no escaping her fate. But when she turned to face the creature that had been on her heels, the blue-haired woman came face to face with a glorious fate perhaps worse than death.

She had been victorious. Not once, not twice, but a rather a handful of times now. The sweet taste of freedom only fueled her newly refreshed cocky attitude and encouraged Bra to continue to do as she damn well pleased.

And oh she loved to revel in the boundaries she broke. It helped ease her jaded perspective on her place in the universe seeing as she hadn't been gifted with her father's talent for battle nor her mother's genuine ingenuity. She was simply a pretty girl who's genes beckoned her to do something. What that was, she still wasn't sure.

All she knew was the pulling that had grown more intensely over the last few months, was beginning to drive the demi-Saiyan crazy. She felt so misplaced and at the mercy of her hormones. And while she had done a good job at setting aside certain thoughts, more often than not, the image of him would creep into her mind.

She hadn't truly felt tortured by him until one day she walked into the kitchen to find the man of her newly found fantasies helping himself to whatever food he could find. Thankfully his back had been turned to her, for a deep scowl had formed on her face along with a deep blush that had spread across her cheeks.

Before she'd had time to hide her expression, the older Saiyan had already turned to face her. No words had been spoken between them for her mother had walked in to greet him. The only communication they'd had was the nonverbal, overly long, eye contact which left shivers running up and down her spine.

Although a brief encounter, it had been unexpected and left her with suspicions as to whether or not he did truly know that she'd been breaking her promise. Fear swirled within her. She needed to be extra careful. It was a reminder of how she'd let her guard down and she feared what her noble hero would do if he did happen to catch her in the act.

Though the encounter hadn't been enough to keep her away from trouble the following night. Having snatched a bottle of red wine, Bra had already started before the night had taken off. And perhaps if she hadn't of downed almost half the bottle to herself that evening, the intense pull that had lured her out and onto a walk, wouldn't have been so distracting.

No, if she had kept her wits about her, maybe she would have better been able to key into the first signs of danger. But no, she had kept on walking, deeper, and deeper, into the woods, until she was beyond the point of anyone being able to hear her scream.

The trees were so dense and thick and thought had never crossed her mind that wild creatures were lurking all around her. The warmth of the wine had put her mind at ease until the sound of twigs snapping somewhere deep within the darkness stirred anxiety within her.

The last thing she remembered before bolting was a menacing growl from a creature too big for her liking. Not knowing where she would go, panic consumed her as she ran off into the night, furiously pushing past all the thick foliage of the forest.

* * *

 _Trapped between the hard bark of a tree and the warmth of his solid chest, she wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, she thankful for her rescuer and the desire she held for him had been triggered all over again. On the other hand, the hard set frown on his face made her worry._

 _There was an emotion she couldn't place in his dark eyes as he towered over her. The full moon illuminated his bulk in a way that made her want to sink low to the ground in a submissive manner. Hot tears fell from her eyes as she tried courageously to keep eye contact with him._

" _What are you doing out here, Bra?" Had been the first thing out of his mouth upon physically backing her into a corner, disappointment evident on his expression._

 _She'd tried to come up with a logical answer for his question but his stern words had triggered her. Letting her face drop in shame and her body began to sink to the ground, she was beginning to feel all crazier. However, she didn't sink too far as he simply wouldn't let her. A hot, calloused, hand grabbed her upper arm and hoisted her back to her feet with great ease._

 _She'd let out a gasp of surprise as his other hand reached out to cradle her face, once again being made to look him in the eyes. He handled her with such ease that she felt caught between reality and her dreams when Goku bent down low enough to nuzzle the side of her neck while his hands began to lightly stroke and pet her body._

" _What am I do to with you?" He whispered_

* * *

His training came to an abrupt halt when he felt a certain energy emitting from somewhere deep within the forest. It was an energy signal that he had become somewhat forced to grow used accustomed to, whether he wanted to like it or not.

Things had been so strange since his return to Earth that Son Goku had taken to isolation high up on Mt. Paozu. His original intention had been to spend some much needed time with the family he always seemed to be abandoning.

At first, his guilt had gotten the best of him, especially when his all too neglected wife would start crying and accused him of never loving her. There had been a pang of sadness that had shot through his heart. Not because it broke his heart to hear her words, but because the weight of her words didn't truly affect him.

Yes, he had grown to love and admire his hardworking wife. But the truth was she'd never been enough to keep him home. No, his first and only love was his desire to become stronger, no

matter where that took him. And so, in a way, her words did hurt him, but they hurt because she was hurt and he wished he was capable of caring as much as she wished he would.

Why Chi-Chi had stayed with him all these years was truly amazing and beyond him. Her cooking was beyond divine but there had always been one thing missing. Always thankful for her efforts, the fact still remained that a truly reciprocated connection on his half had never existed.

And so, high above the clouds it was while he was letting out minor pent up frustrations that he'd felt that maddening pull in the pit of his stomach. A sharp sigh was garnished from him as he descended to the forest floor in search of the troublemaker the energy belonged to.

It hadn't taken him long to find her. Between her shrieks of horror and the delicious scent of her fear, Goku took his time following her. It wasn't until she'd been bested by the unseen root that he decided to step in. Besides, if anything happened to his rivals daughter in his neck of the woods, the Saiyan knew he would never hear the end of it.

Quickly and quietly, Goku sacred off the creature that had intended on making Bra it's meal and watched as she panicked to get back on her feet. And when she saw him standing before her Goku had to keep the smile that had started to grow off his face. Oh, how happy she was to see him but there was a certain amount of fear that still lingered in her eyes as he watched her realize she'd been caught.

And perhaps this mislead adventure Bra had taken into the woods was catalyst enough for the taboo union that was inevitably bound to happen between the two, for something had changed within Son Goku that felt increasingly primal. The urge to dominate another had never been as strong as it was now, standing over the small, trembling, demi-Saiyan.

"Goku.. I…" She choked out. Not knowing whether she should thank him or think of some excuse to possibly justify her idiocracy.

Conflict was swelling within him on how to handle this situation. He could feel the full moon on his back and Goku knew deep down the moon was the real catalyst. It called to him, persuading him to act on his most basic and primal instincts. He could only imagine it was doing the same to the young woman who was failing at trying to keep space between the two of them.

Little did she know that her submissive actions had only made him advance further. That her fear and disobedience begged him to put her in her place. To pin her down, to make her think for a moment she was in control and then take it all back out of his own selfish desires. Yes, there was something about Bra that called to the Saiyan that Goku had locked deep within himself.

He was physically so much stronger than her and so much older and wiser than her in ways. But she was just a child in comparison. The noble hero in him was against his greater instincts but his good intentions did not come to fruition in the end.

No, instead he'd backed her into a corner with his body. For a brief moment, she knew what he was doing was sickeningly close to the situation he'd initially saved her from. And he knew it too. The only difference was the small amount of desire that she'd accidentally shown when he'd pulled her to her feet and whispered a fateful question into her ear. Her reply had been all too temptingly simple.

"Punish me…" She dared, hoping the fire she was playing with wouldn't burn her in the end.

It was an answer she didn't know if she would regret or not. But when Bra felt him smile against her neck and she knew that something both glorious and awful was about to transpire within the dense forest of the mountain side.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the wait everyone! Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews as well. Going to think about wrapping this piece up within the next few chapters. Hoping inspiration will win out and I'll make this fic longer. Until the next chapter, let me know what you guys thought and where you'd like to see this story go! Thanks for reading.


	4. Ravished

TABOO

04

* * *

" _Punish me…"_

Under the light of the full moon, the full-blooded Saiyan's instincts were rioting within. It all had started innocently enough the night he had magically been in the right place at the right time. To think he'd really had a hero's mentality the night he found his rival's daughter pinned between a shitty tavern wall and her assailant, was almost laughable at this point.

Her words were spinning in his head and the weight of what she was suggesting was undeniably wrong, but she was so damn desirable and easily put his good-natured self to shame. The deviant that he worked so hard to control was far beyond complacently tapping against the back of his ribcage.

At first, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. To deny that seeing her run for her life hadn't been at least a little exciting would have been a bold-faced lie. Goku had easily taken out the creature that had nipped at her heels. He'd smirked when she hadn't noticed she was safe.

Each scream of horror drowned out the sick feeling that sat in the pit of his stomach. He knew her fear shouldn't have made him feel excited. It shouldn't have made him feel anything at all as the rays of the full moon shone brightly on his back while he watched the young princess awkwardly stumbled to the ground.

The months following their encounter he'd stayed hidden within the mountains for a reason. Training was a healthy distraction. And while it was a distraction from a handful of things, the biggest reason was Bra.

Yes, her sinful little body had worked its way into his mind and refused to leave him alone. And now, with Bra so tightly pressed between his body and the tree behind her, a sense of pure instinctual excitement sent painful throbs to his hardening cock.

There was something mildly grotesque about the situation Bra found herself in now. The man pressed against her was only added to the anomaly. The good intentions he must have had seemed to have gone out the window when she felt Goku lightly kiss her neck before running his tongue down the length of her neck.

The fear she'd held that perhaps he would run and tell her father, was shattered the second she'd offered herself up. What could have turned her noble hero into a deviant with illicit intentions? The damned pulling sensation that was beginning to throb within her womb, demanding she gets closer.

A groan left her lips as her head fell to the side, allowing the older Saiyan better access to her pretty, little, neck. The action felt simply divine.

"Punish me…" She taunted yet again.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Goku teased, nipping at her creamy neck.

Her confident giggle broke free into a moan when Goku grazed his teeth over one particular area of her neck. She wasn't quite sure why, but she had a distinct feeling that spot was important as the Goku continued to pay special attention to it.

"Not as much as you would." Bra challenged in a playful tone.

It was Goku who let out a chuckle this time before a dark look fell over his eyes. When he felt her start to squirm he pressed his hips closer to hers, pinning her even more. Her attempts at control only made him want to dominate her that much more. How dare she put words in his mouth. How dare she defy him.

"Don't tempt me, Bra." Goku hissed out, grabbing a fistful of her aqua locks.

Suddenly her world was spinning when he Goku's hands began to roam her body, running up and down the curves of her waist before finally finding their way up her shirt. Another moan left her lips. The combination of his skillful mouth and his calloused hands was proving to be a little too much for Bra as he pulled her head from one side to the other.

She had suddenly become his ragdoll. Little jolts of electric excitement pulsed throughout her body as she was drowning in his scent and touch. She could feel herself getting wetter as the cold, damp, air, of the forest, only made her that much more aware of the tremendous heat exuding from Goku.

And he could smell it. Oh, Kami he could smell just how needy she was for him. Yes, the glorious scent that pleasantly assaulted his superior sense of smell only drove him closer to claiming his princess. And before Bra knew it, she found herself between the soggy forest floor and Goku's hard chest.

"Goku…" She breathed out, Blue eyes wide with surprise when expensive articles of clothing were suddenly in shreds around her. A brief feeling of anger welled within her chest at the sight.

The emotion must have been evident in her expression. Goku let out a deep chuckle which earned Bra's attention. There was that defiant streak he had been waiting for.

"Hey! Those were expensive you-"

She was suddenly cut off when Goku firmly pressed his lips to hers, silencing Bra.

"You should have thought about that before you disobeyed me." Goku's tone was filthy.

His dark eyes stared down at Bra, watching intently as her face flushed. A smirk played at the corners of Goku's mouth as he sensed defeat welling within his princess. Lying beneath his powerful form was clearly flustering her, that much he could tell.

"I thought you wanted me to punish you." He said cockily.

And oh the nerve of that man! Clever as he was, a deep sense of embarrassment was rising within her body and the urge to cover herself from his hungry eyes was almost overwhelming. First, he teased her physically and know he wanted to make an example of her?

A scowl forming on her face, Bra couldn't help it when her small, feminine, hand reared back to send a solid slap across Goku's left check. His head snapped to the side on impact and Bra's breathe caught in her throat when she realized what she had just done. When he didn't move for a minute she really began to worry.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" She started

"Yes, you did," Goku said darkly, slowly turning his head back to face Bra.

The second his dark pupils met her lipid pools, the fear the demi-Saiyan had quickly forgotten the fear that was trickling back at an alarming rate. Her heart began to race when Goku's large hands were suddenly pinning her own to the forest floor.

The moon hung directly over the two from its seat high up in the sky. It's rays backlight Goku in a way that made Bra think that perhaps the real monster in the woods was the hero she'd so casually fantasized about throughout her adolescence. The very man who'd saved her. His expression was almost menacing as he leered down at her, his exposed teeth looking almost sharper than before.

The scent of her fear was overwhelming now. Little did Bra know of the repercussions her actions would have. Perhaps if only she had known how much her slap was about to bring out the Saiyan's instinctual nature to dominate, she would have done it all the sooner.

Goku's hands shifted to grasp her exposed chest. A small gasp was garnished from Bra at his rough actions. At first, she didn't take to it well, missing the lighter, delicate, touches he'd used before. But when his mouth finally made its way south after teasing her exposed breasts, the young Saiyan woman beneath him began to tremble with eagerness as a talented tongue slithered from one delicate piece of flesh to the next.

His hair tickled the inside of her thighs as Goku continued to pleasure Bra at the core of her body. Her legs shook and her hips began to buck the longer the Saiyan teased. It wasn't long before Goku firmly held her hips down, robbing her of being able to move.

Bra decided it was beautiful torture, being at Goku's mercy. She had the most powerful being in the universe kneeling between her legs and he was hungry for her. There was so much power running through every muscle in his body and it was all Bra could to not beg him for release. Though it didn't take long.

No, her quiet mewls turned into tortured groans, which morphed into long, drawn out, moans, the closer he edged her toward nirvana. Her hands had wound themselves in his soft hair, trying her best to encourage him further.

Without warning, Goku pulled away to look up at his rival's daughter. She looked so alluring red in the face and on the brink of orgasm. For a moment, Goku wondered how this might come back to bite him, but the desire he felt to claim her as his was far beyond caring about the consequences he would inevitably have to face when all was said and done.

"Please, Goku...I need to-" She started murmuring with a half-crazed look on her face.

"I thought you wanted to be punished." He asked, tossing those fateful words back in her face as he crawled back up from between her legs.

Those words were really coming back to bite her now. Bra rolled her eyes and carelessly let her head roll to one side. To say he wasn't slightly amused by how pushy and dramatic she was would be a lie.

"Haven't you punished me enough?" She whined, lifting her hips to eagerly meet his.

Goku raised an eyebrow before leaning in close to kiss her. She parted her lips accepting his kiss. Tasting herself on his lips, Bra let out a mewl of surprise when the Saiyan conceded to her demands. Penetration left her breathless as the pulling sensation she'd been feeling for so long finally came crashing down on her.

A small trickle of excitement soon set glorious flames ablaze deep within her womb as Goku's hips rolled over hers. She was left in a puddle on the forest floor. As much as she wanted to participate she simply couldn't. Goku had successfully rendered her body nearly useless when he bit down hard on her neck, finally allowing Bra her orgasm.

A silent moan was all the young demi-Saiyan could muster when the connection clicked and she slipped into euphoria. It was then something happened she'd never been able to detect before and her orgasm was intensified when she felt Goku's energy surround her own. It seemed all of his attention was focused on her.

Breathing ragged, Bra continued to spasm as Goku spilled himself in her, twitching to completion. As they came down, everything was still in the forest. The only thing that could be heard was their own ragged breathing as the last grips of their orgasms dwindled away.

Goku's teeth remained clamped down on Bra's neck under the full moon. It wasn't until he withdrew from inside her that Bra felt Goku reluctantly pull away from her neck as well. One of his hands still held her hips firmly to his as he closed his eyes and nuzzled the underside of her chin in an all too affectionate way. His other was now tangled in her long, aqua, locks, that was damp from their sweat and the dew from the forest floor.

Puffs of hot air could be seen in the moonlight as they continued to lay on the ground. Neither of them said a word, instead, feeling the new connection that had been formed. It was almost as if there really wasn't a need for words as they chemical connection had deepened that much more. However, it was Bra that broke the silence first as she stared at the moon.

"My father can't know."

"You know he will find out, Bra…" Goku spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Please, he can't find out Goku. You don't know how mad he will be." She urged.

"I do." He said simply before rolling off her and sitting up.

It was all Bra could do to not huff at his words. Looking back at her, a small part of Goku knew this would all end terribly in one way or another. The moon shone brightly in her eyes and he knew this was just the beginning of something horribly Taboo. Ignoring the nervous feeling in his gut, the Saiyan sighed before leaning back down on an elbow to gently cup her small face in his hand.

"This can't happen again Bra…"

"You know as well as I do it will." She retorted, finally able to feel through the connection that Goku was only trying to convince himself that this was a one-time thing.

He allowed a small, sad, smile, to grace his otherwise handsome features as his dark eyes held Bra's eyes. Neither of them spoke another word from that point on. Goku let out a sigh and fully laid back down, curling up on the cold forest floor next to the young woman he just couldn't help but save.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the wait everyone! Thank you all who have kept on reading each new chapter and have given me feedback! It's always nice to hear what you all think and would like to see happen. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, let me know what you think. Trying to get a chapter of Magnetism out soon too!. Until next time ~ O.


	5. Shame

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait everyone! Thank you all so much for the support, feedback, and follows! This chapter is shorter than I would have liked but I hope you still enjoy it. With the holidays coming up my time has been more limited, but I'm already starting to write out the following chapter!

 **TABOO**

 _05_

* * *

Waking up the following morning was delightfully slow for Bra. Warmth spread throughout her entire body as she stretched. At first, she didn't think much of the warm blankets that covered her, nor the familiar smell of her own bedroom. No, it wasn't until a loud, forceful, bang upon her bedroom door sent Bra jolting upright, that she realized she was no longer in the arms of Son Goku.

"What the hell?" She gasped, looking around her room wildly as the banging continued.

How the hell did she end up back in her bedroom? Obviously, she would have had to make the trek eventually but this was nothing short of a rude awakening. The only obvious answer was that Goku had used one of his many little tricks to bring her back. A sense of anger welled up within Bra's chest as she stumbled out of bed to address the person who was accosting her door.

Flinging her door open, Bra had been ready to loosen a few nasty words at whoever had woken her but her voice fell short immediately upon seeing her father looking down at her. Anger abruptly changed to fear as the images of last night came barreling into her mind.

"Where the hell did you sneak off to last night?" He gruffly demanded, arms crossed.

Caught! She was totally caught! Swallowing nervously, Bra tried not to panic as she batted her eyes and did her best to sound convincing.

"I'm sorry, daddy…" She started, letting out a small huff before making eye contact with her father, "I should have asked first, but you and mom were already asleep and few girlfriends wanted to see a movie."

Hoping that her explanation would suffice, Bra attempted to move past her father. One of his arms shot out, blocking her path of escape.

"Who was the boy you were with?" He questioned

He knew!

What to say, what to say….

She swallowed.

"Don't worry daddy, it was a just a friend of a friend. He wasn't there to see me." She flawlessly replied, doing her best to keep her breathing even.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his daughter. There was something about her explanation that still didn't make sense. He could smell the male on her but not enough to pinpoint who the scent belonged to. There was something that smelt familiar to him but Vegeta let out a huff of annoyance as it was too clouded by the aroma of his daughter's perfume.

"You're lucky I didn't catch you in the act. Clean yourself up." He demanded before turning on his heels to leave.

It wasn't until he had turned the corner and closed herself back in her room that Bra let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure which of her words had ultimately appeased her father, but somehow she'd gotten away with her shitty story.

Sitting back down on her bed, Bra caught her reflection in the mirror. She felt disheveled and tired as much as she looked it. Her hair was a mess and whatever makeup she still had on was smudge around her blue eyes.

Deciding a shower was best, she had begun to wonder if she'd only dreamt of Son Goku. It wasn't until she began to undress that the young woman saw the evidence of last night. Bruises marred her delicate, creamy, skin, and It was obvious the older Saiyan hadn't been as gentle as she'd thought.

The demi-Saiyan couldn't recall feeling much pain the moment, but the way her body was protesting now left her slightly frazzled. Hips both tight and sore, Bra's hands softly traced the sides of her stomach before inching upward toward one particular spot on her neck.

Eyes widening, the young woman studied the bite mark Goku had left her with. The muscles on the left side of her neck were hot and pulsing. The skin was bruised around the wound site and for a moment Bra had felt almost ill as she leaned against her bed for support.

The strange tingle that had run under her skin hadn't dissipated after sleeping with Saiyan. In fact, Bra felt as though she could sense it tenfold as if it there was somehow more depth to the sensation than before.

And when she finally stepped into the shower, she let out a hiss when hot water made contact with the bite mark on her neck. Gradually the shower turned into a bath and Bra allowed herself to sink into what became a soothing heat.

Closing her eyes, it didn't take long before she was replaying the events of last night through her head. She could see the predatory look he had held in his dark eyes as he'd pinned her just the way he'd wanted her, manipulating her body into a position she couldn't easily escape.

She remembered how his rough touch had felt like when he'd grasped her hips tightly and hear the subtle primal growls he'd accidentally let out whilst dominating her. It simply hadn't been fair.

There was a part of her that felt as though this would never happen again. That the excitement that sent tendrils of glorious energy aflame within her womb would cease. That she would never see Goku again. He had always been the epitome of a hero and yet the act they had committed was more than enough to bring Earth's savior to ruin. An act she wasn't sure he would readily commit again.

* * *

He'd marked her as his. What had he done? His primal instincts had been set on fire and it seemed Vegeta's little girl easily brought out the Saiyan in him. A deep sense of shame filled his being. Whether she was fully aware of their connection now or not, he certainly was and couldn't seem to get her out of his head. There was an invisible thread that seemed to shoot out in Bra's direction, and it didn't matter how far away she was.

The weeks that had followed their fated encounter was pure hell. At night he'd lay awake trying to his best to suppress the urges she'd left him hungry to act on. Every time he closed his eyes, images of blue would dance for him. Her beautiful figure and soft skin was more of a temptation since he'd fucked up and lost control.

He had done the unthinkable and now the idea of sleeping with the woman who was rightfully his wife held absolutely no interest to Son Goku. A combination of deep guilt and un-repressed longing to engage with Bra kept his mind preoccupied with fiendish thoughts of the young demi-Saiyan he had marked as his.

Nervously, he'd trained by himself and he waited. He had expected Vegeta to have come barreling through the mountain side to attempt to pummel his ass. However, there was dead silence. Even from his blue-haired, little, princess. It was horribly perfect.

However, it wasn't long before Vegeta did arrive. At first, Goku wasn't sure the intent behind his rivals appearance. The taller Saiyan erred on the side of caution as they sparred until the underlying reason for Vegeta's visit became apparent; A party.

It seemed the Saiyan Prince had flown all the way out to Mt. Paozu as Bulma's errand boy, whom the latter had insisted Vegeta make sure Goku knew to be there. The Saiyan couldn't help but grow anxious at the thought of having to been in the same space as a particular young vixen.

Would he be able to control himself? He couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't fall back into temptation. The mark he'd left had been persistent ever since, calling to him, luring him back with such a ferocious need he desperately struggled to suppress.

Should he go? If he didn't, not only would he have to deal with Bulma's wrath, he would get an ear full from his own wife. Just the thought of being in the same room with both his wife and Bra left Goku feeling both sick and excited. And as appealing as it was to skip out, his most primal of instincts was the one thing that his noble ass couldn't deny; the need to dominate.

And oh how perfect his blue-haired princess was. Her beauty was simply unearthly and it was no secret where she got such looks from. It would be so easy to hide away with King Kai's. IT was always the ideal excuse. He could train through the trouble he had gotten himself into.

However, whether it was the mark or the need to not disappoint, Goku and his family inevitably made their way to Capsule Corp. The closer they got, the more intense the pull and anxiety Son Goku felt deep in the pit of his stomach. Something bad was going to happen. He could sense it.


	6. Anxiety

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope all of your holidays were magical and mellow! Happy New Year and so sorry this chapter too a minute for me to finish. It's a long one, but shit is gearing up to go down...for better or for worse?! Found out!

 **TABOO**

CH 6

* * *

There was a certain chill in the air surrounding West City, a subtle reminder that winter was well on its way. The sun had dipped behind the horizon hours ago and the warmth had left with it.

A shiver ran down Bra's spine as she nervously looked out over West City from her own bedroom. It had always been the most beautiful to her at night. The soft glow emitted from all the city lights that glimmered collectively was most certainly a comforting sight.

She took a long drag from her cigarette to try and soothe the nervous anxiety that seemed to continually be growing stronger. There was a part of her that was starting to suspect that perhaps the bite mark on her neck had something to do with when Goku drew near and the intensity of what she was feeling.

It was throwing her for loop in the most peculiar way, for she had never been able to sense anything past what her human side was capable of. A tingle of excitement rolled under her skin as she concluded that maybe, just maybe, Son Goku had somehow activated something deep within her own primal makeup.

Whether or not this was what being able to sense someone else's energy was like, the nervous anxiety had shifted to nervous excitement. She knew her mother had sent her father to Mt. Paozu. She didn't care about anyone else who would be showing up at her mother's party and when she finally turned around to gaze upon herself in the mirror, there was no way Goku would be able to resist dipping his toes back into her cerulean waters.

However, the idea of making a move under the nose of her father struck some fear into her. There was a good chance tonight wasn't the right. Besides, she was still rather upset by how Goku had dumped her back off at Capsule Corp. while she was unconscious.

And as shallow, as that seemed, Bra took another drag of her cigarette before turning around to sloppily take a swig of champagne. The man who had consumed her waking life was here. She repeated the actions, one after the other, until she had successfully quieted down the anxiety in her belly.

There was an undeniable urge to fling herself at the older Saiyan. She could already feel her body getting riled up over him being so close. The blue-haired heiress had to cool off quick. She could do this. She could hold it together. After all, whether she liked it or not she didn't really have a choice.

Putting out her cigarette, she stepped away from her window, shutting it tightly. She returned to the full-length mirror in her room and studied her appearance one last time. She wore a champagne chiffon dress that hit her every curve just right. It wasn't too loose or too tight and it flowed away from her legs nicely to show off the rose-gold heels she was wearing underneath.

For that she was glad. The marks on her body from her encounter with Goku were still visible on her delicate skin. She didn't want anyone getting up in arms about what could have possibly happened, worrying about her safety and well-being when the answer to all of their questions would be hiding in plain sight. Their friends and family would be disgusted to know just how pleasurable the experience had been despite how it looked.

Letting out a groan of frustration, she messed with her long hair, making sure the bite mark that was still pulsing on the side of her neck would stay successfully be hidden. She had felt so sick after discovering it but as the day had worn on the pain eased and nausea left.

She worried how the alcohol would make her feel on top of how uncertain her stomach had been but the moment she'd found out about the event, down the hatch it went. Though, her normal enthusiasm was currently overshadowed on account of her taboo distraction.

Taking a deep breath, she was glad this wasn't a celebration in her honor. For once she did not want all eyes on her and hoped that she could seamlessly blend into the crowd of family and friends, for as much as she wanted a particular Saiyans attention, there was still an overwhelming urge to hide from him as well. Not to mention both Chi-Chi and Goten would be downstairs.

Oh god, she was going to have to avoid Goten and his awkward attempts at hooking up with her. There was a part of her that had once swooned over Goku's look-alike, but she was way beyond feeling a sort of affection for anyone other than the man who'd marked her.

Eventually, the young demi-Saiyan rolled her eyes and let out a huff of irritation at. Was she really going to allow her anxiety to rule her? And all because of what, a man would never choose her in the end anyway?

A deep sense of sadness welled up within her chest at the thought. It scared her. She shouldn't feel so upset over something that hadn't even had time to develop into anything if it really wasn't a one-time thing.

The attachment she already felt to him was disturbing, and just for good measure, Bra found herself taking one last pull from her alcoholic beverage of choice. Popping her neck and rolling her shoulders back to stand a little taller, she headed downstairs to the event that Bra felt would make or break her.

* * *

The suit he was wearing was way too tight for his hulking mass. Chi-Chi had insisted on looking nice for Bulma's party. It was her birthday after all and in the end, he was merely participating to avoid nagging and judgmental words from both his wife and long-time friend.

Upon arriving it struck Goku as odd that he felt so anxious to get to this event and to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. Such feelings of fear and anxiety weren't familiar to the Saiyan and so he hoped Vegeta would corner him before his all too desirable daughter did, or worse, before Goku himself cornered the vixen who unknowingly called to him through the mark he'd left.

Remaining in control was of the utmost priority and so Goku tried to steel his mind as soon as he stepped foot onto Capsule Corp. grounds. However, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would run into Vegeta's little princess. If he couldn't spar then he would do the only other thing he could think of as he watched his family split off into different directions; Find the buffet table.

"Well look who the cat drug in!" A familiar, high-pitched voice reached his ears, "And here I would have expected you would be a show no, Goku."

Goku turned on his heels to look down at his oldest friend who was taking light sips of her champagne. She wore a red dress that reminded Goku just where Bra got her looks from.

"Heya Bulma, well it's your birthday, after all, wouldn't wanna miss that!" He said, grinning down at her.

"Not like that's ever stopped you in the past..." She grumbled

Goku awkwardly giggled at her passive aggressive statement and watched the blue-haired genius grab another glass of bubbling alcohol. Goku raised an eyebrow when she handed the substance to him. He looked down at the tiny glass before accepting it.

He never was keen on alcoholic beverages and to be honest, booze hit him fast and hard. And while the effect didn't last too long given his metabolism, he was trying to keep a clear mind considering the circumstances he found himself in. A small clearing of one's throat brought Goku out of his thoughts.

"Well, are you going to stare at it or drink it? Bulma impatiently asked, nudging the drink closer to Goku.

"Oh, right, sorry Bulma!"

Taking the glass from her Goku gave Bulma a bright smile before knocking the whole beverage back in one gulp. Turning on his heels once more he made a beeline to the buffet table.

"Hey, you were supposed to cheers with me!" Bulma yelled after him. "Well, what did I expect?"

She huffed and knocked back her own champagne as she watched Goku disappear into the crowd of people and joined her husband at the buffet table. Bulma shook her head. Some things never changed.

Goku piled food onto a plate faster than Bulma's employees could seem to fathom. Ignoring the looks of disbelief, Goku couldn't help but grin when he saw Vegeta following suit. Picking up a small rack of ribs, Goku took a bit of one as he eyed his sparring partner. The prince glared at the guests who stared at the two of them until they were uncomfortable enough to leave.

"Stop stuffing your face Kakarotto, you look like a slob in that suit." Vegeta huffed, uncrossing his arms to pick at the food, earning a giggle from Goku in response.

"Whatever you say Vegeta." He said in between large bites of food, "Looks like Bulma made you dress up too, huh?"

"Obviously, not like you fared any better." Vegeta rolled his eyes and huffed at his words.

"Nope. Chi-Chi insisted." Goku scowled, pausing to frown before polishing off the rest of his food. "Bulma and your kids look really nice, though!"

Refusing to acknowledge his words, Vegeta ground his teeth at the backhanded compliment instead.

"Speaking of kids, you keep that son of yours away from my daughter or there will be hell to pay."

Reaching up to scratch the back of his head, Goku swallowed a nervous lump at the mention of Bra. Laughing Vegeta's words off, Goku gave him a 'good-nature' pat on the back which was immediately swatted away.

"Aw relax Vegeta!" Goku beamed

"I will not! And keep your hands off me!"

And with that, the shorter Saiyan stomped off leaving a rather frazzled and relieved Goku behind. Peering out into the crowd, an uncomfortable wave of uneasiness washed over him. Deciding that less of a crowd would do some good, Goku quickly rounded the building.

He could feel Bra's overwhelming presence and putting some distance, even just a little bit, between the two offered some peace of mind. However, it didn't take long until he could feel her drawing near. Slightly panicked, Goku retreated into the shadows.

This encounter was bound to happen eventually. And as he watched her cautiously peer around the patio area, Goku couldn't help but admire just how stunning she really was. The lure she had on him came back zero to sixty in an instant. His selfish desire to have all of her was beginning to bubble up to the surface.

* * *

Taking a few deep breaths, Bra Briefs gracefully made her way down the large staircase that led out to the backyard patio. The sun had dipped far beyond the horizon at this point and the stars were twinkling brightly up in the sky. The patio was decorated with tiny string lights that created a rather magical feeling atmosphere.

It didn't take long before her best friends were by her side. Giddy about the boys who'd be showing up tonight, Bra couldn't help but rolled her eyes in disgust when the subject of her older brother Trunks came up.

"Where is your brother anyway, Bra?" Marron inquired, applying more lipstick.

"Hell if I know. Probably schmoozing with the lovesick women from corporate." Bra replied, irritated. "Besides, you don't want to get involved with him anyway. As much as he flirts around there is only one girl he's ever truly been interested in."

"Oh, you mean Mai?!" Pan chimed in.

"Yes Pan, Mai." She said coolly before letting herself quickly take a glance around the room.

"Geez Bra, you really don't like her, do you? Besides, you don't have to worry about her. You never know when another pretty girl will catch his eye." Marron retorted, trying not to let Bra's words diminish her confidence of snagging the lavender haired hunk despite the odds.

Bra gave a half snort in response to Marron's all too eager words as she searched for any sign of the man who had her stomach in knots. She could certainly feel he was somewhere nearby but couldn't see over or through the mass crowd of people that filled the large patio space.

"No Marron, I really don't. And good luck with that. As sweet as Trunks can be, he is one stubborn ass when he really has his mind set on something or someone."

A server walked by just then and the blue-haired princess took the opportunity to grab a glass of champagne. Tonight would leave her nothing but boozed up and pent up. Of that, she was almost certain. Deep down, Bra had a gut feeling Son Goku would avoid her tonight. And as much as she couldn't really blame him for that, there was this new part of her that felt incredibly insulted. It was a new feeling for Bra in many ways, but most importantly, it made her realize that before Goku, she had never wanted to indulge in anyone as much as him.

It was probably a secret she would have to take her to grave. The whole situation was still unacceptable, but at least she hadn't been alone in those feelings? Or at least she thought she hadn't been.

"Why are you such a negative nancy tonight, Bra?" Marron giggled, watching as her best friend down the glass of champagne like it was nothing.

"No reason." Bra lied, " I just have a lot of things on my mind."

Marron immediately shared an unconvinced look with Pan before deciding to dig a little deeper. Bra was known to be the life of the party, just like her mother. However, she was giving off a rather nervous vibe.

"Are you sure you're ok, Bra? Your energy feels nervous." Pan asked, narrowing her eyes at the Heiress.

And it was in that moment, when Bra peered out into the crowd again, that her blue eyes landed on the very man who was responsible for the twisted anxiety deep in her belly. Pan's question went in one ear and out the other as Bra froze like a deer in headlights, watching Goku from afar.

He stood over the buffet table, stuffing his face with one food after the other. Perhaps she should have known food acted like a magnet for Goku, but all of her thoughts seemed to go out the window as Bra stared at the man who'd been incognito.

Here came the frustration and anger. Here came the attitude the daughter of Bulma Briefs and Vegeta had, bubbling up to the surface as she watched the god of Saiyan show interest in nothing but the food. There was a tinge of jealousy over his lack of apparent interest in seeking her out.

"Earth to Bra!? Helloooo?!"

The sound of Marron's voice finally reached her ears, interrupting the string of thoughts that had been spinning within Bra's mind. It took another few moments before she finally averted her eyes from Goku. A soft 'Oh' was Bra's response, earning a few surprised blinks from her friends who stood peering at her with quizzical looks on their faces.

"What is going on with you?"

Dammit, she had been caught! She had to come up with an excuse fast for her uncharacteristic behavior. She had to get out of this crowd! Taking one last glance up over at where Goku had been, a tendril of sadness pierced through her when he realized he'd disappeared again.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm sorry, I was looking for Goten and I haven't seen him anywhere tonight." She lied. It was a horrible lie.

"Good point. I half expected him to be following you around like a lost puppy. You jealous he's not smothering you with his attention? You always did have a big ol' fat crush on him."

Bra stuck her tongue out at Marron.

"Like Marron and her obsession with Trunks, I don't know why you like my Uncle Goten. He treats women worse than trunks does!" Pan jabbed.

Another waiter walked by and Bra grabbed another glass. She gave a half-ass nod at Pan and Marron before tossing a lazy smile her friend's direction. Those poor fools, they had no idea what was really going on. And hopefully, they never would find out. Anxiety ripped through her stomach as she remembered Goku had disappeared and there was an unrepressed urge to find him.

"I guess I like trouble, what can I say?" Bra replied before walking away from both Pan and Marron.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" They yelled after her.

"On a manhunt," She replied playfully. "I suggest you both do the same!"

And with that, she had escaped her friend's prying eyes. Finding a quiet space to think, Bra closed her eyes and tried to see if she could figure out just where the hell Goku had gone to. He was certainly still here.

Deciding to follow her gut, Bra was surprised when she found herself back outside on the opposite side of the Capsule Corp. Secluded and quiet, Bra swallowed nervously as she cautiously peered about the yard. She didn't see him anywhere.

Was this some kind of joke? She cursed the dominance of her human genes. It was times like these that she wished the universe had granted her with more superior Saiyan genetics. Letting out a sigh she let her shoulders slump as she walked out onto the small patio that offered a glimpse of the city. What did she care anymore? Goku wasn't out here and she just ditched her friends to find a married man.

Leaning against a patio lamp post, Bra closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The night wasn't even close to over and she had to find a way to discard her obsessive thoughts about the Saiyan. And as she listened to the sound of people laughing and chattering from a distance, the anxiety that had plagued her suddenly dissipated.

The slight shift in energy begged Bra to open her blue eyes and upon doing she was met with a sight so unexpected, she let out a squeal and jumped. Standing less than an arm's length away from the young woman stood the tall, dark, and charming Saiyan that sent her body aflame.

A clouded look was glazed over Goku's dark eyes, though he offered a small smile as he looked down at the all too desirable trap the universe had set up just for him.

* * *

What did y'all think?!


	7. Wild Abandon Pt1

**A/N:** First, I would like to thank you all for the reviews lately! I haven't been online much lately and I just saw all of your awesome comments and encouragement. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Here is the next installment of Taboo. Thank you again for being so patient.

* * *

 **TABOO**

 **Ch 7**

* * *

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest. Goku had appeared so suddenly that Bra instinctively took a few steps away from the tall Saiyan, nearly stumbling over the lamp post she'd been previously leaning on.

Anxiety and embarrassment slid down her throat due to how clumsy she appeared and by quietly he had snuck up on her. It was a bit unnerving after all, as it was just another reminder of the lack of control Bra held over the situation.

For a moment, the young woman felt the urge to run. Whether it was due to the half predatory look in Goku's dark eyes or from the overwhelming amount of energy she felt flowing around her, she wasn't quite sure. Either way, her earlier feelings of anger suddenly surfaced as big, blue, and nearly frightful eyes, peered up at Goku.

Silently, he looked down at her, taking a moment to drink her her beauty. Her features were accentuated by the soft light the lamp post provided. Bra's chest rose and fell as the anger continued to swell within her being while neither spoke a for what felt like forever. Goku quietly eyed her up and down, before returning near intimidating eye contact.

If it hadn't been for the unladylike amount of champagne she had drunk, she wouldn't have had the courage to even look the man in eyes. He was truly handsome in the suit that Bra had no doubt his wife made him wear. Ugh, and there it was, a thought about his wife.

Bra's stomach turned for a minute at how sick the growing need was for Son Goku's touch. The way her body was beginning to react to his presence was almost out of her control. What had he done to her? Sure, she was kind of a needy person, but the pure obsession that had grown seemingly overnight was concerning.

A deep scowl formed on the young woman's brow as she took a few more quick steps back, earning her a quirked brow of confusion in return from Goku. Here came the anger again…

"You jerk!" She hissed, clutching the thin fabric of her dress.

"Huh? What do you mean-" Goku replied, taking a few steps toward Bra. His guilty expression betrayed his tone.

"Don't play games Goku, you know exactly what I mean!" She seethed, stamping her foot in frustration when Goku continued to advance. How could he be so insensitive?!

The dark look in his eyes was enough to leave Bra feeling defeated. Why did he have to save her that night? Although grateful, it felt as though fate was playing a sick, twisted, joke on her. Heat began to flood between her legs with each stride the spiky-haired took toward her. He was absolutely divine.

And before the demi-Saiyan knew it, her former rescuer had successfully corralled her into a secluded corner of the patio. Dark eyes willed her to fight back. Her breathing was ragged with both frustration and a growing desire to fling herself at the god of a Saiyan who had successfully trapped her.

She could feel the heat from his body when Goku stopped only an arm's length away. Struggling to keep her eyes from roaming his well-built form, images of their previous encounter flashed before her eyes as she tried not to fantasize his battle-scarred body having its way with her's.

And In what felt like an act of desperation, Bra rolled her head the left, exposing her neck to give Goku a full view of the bite mark he had left her with. His words were caught in his throat the second he saw the irritated wound on Bra's neck.

Pinned between himself and a rough patio wall, the scene was so familiar it made his stomach hurt with such twisted shame and desire. It wasn't that long ago that he had rescued his long-time rival's little girl from an eerily similar situation.

The question of why hadn't he been stronger, if not for himself than for at least for his wife, briefly floated through his mind. He could feel how desperate Bra was, how confused she was, and how much she seemed to both want and hate him at the same time. It was this mark that called to him, and her to him.

And oh, how sad it was that deep down, Son Goku didn't care how uncomfortable this situation would eventually become. These thoughts and desires were so uncharacteristic of him and yet the way he felt was so primal. He was newly bound to the young woman who was less than half his age and was barely holding onto the last slips of his self-control as he drank in the sight before him.

He remembered the way her body trembled for him. How responsive she was to his touch. It didn't take much and it left Goku wanting to dominate her over, and over, and over until her scent was completely drowned out by his own, or until he drowned in pleasure her youthful body promised.

The feeling of possessiveness over Bra was so irrational. Sure, Goku had experienced feelings of protectiveness over chi-chi, but that paled in comparison to what Bra's Saiyan genes did to him as the beast he had long subdued was rapidly clawing it's way to the surface.

The more time passed, the more her young body acclimated to his claim. The thought of her biting him back made his cock pulse with an eagerness to satisfy his newfound hunger. He took another step toward her.

Bra gave a huff of irritation as the stinging wound began to pulse in an almost pleasurable way now that Goku was staring at his handy work. He was its creator after all, and she was beginning to realize how much of a slave she was to it.

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

With each passing second, anyone could find them alone out here. Heaven forbid if it was her father. Tears formed in Bra's blue eyes, threatening to spill over in the growing silence. A selfish and feverish need to pull the young woman flush to his body was overwhelming.

The way the thin fabric of her dress dipped and curved around her body was nothing short of desirable. The slit up the side of her dress left one leg exposed to Goku's dark, lust-filled, eyes and mind to wander.

The longer he was around he,r the easier it became to forget both himself and his surroundings. The distraction Bra provided was simply too much to ignore. The urge to flee the scene was overridden by his most primal instincts.

And to think things would be easier if he could only just walk away. Training on King Kai's planet would knock him sober for sure, but surprisingly, the want Son Goku had for the blue-haired, young woman before him outweighed the latter option.

The smell of her fear and arousal was beyond intoxicating and he knew that beneath the thin scraps of fabric she wore, she was wet for him. Goku leaned in closer, considering her words as she waited expectantly.

"I couldn't help myself…" Goku trailed off, bringing a calloused hand up to gently trace Bra's jawline. "There is something about you...and...I honestly didn't intend on this happening…"

An expression of sadness settled in his eyes. Bra had never seen Goku look so defeated as he stumbled over the right words to say, all the while closing the space between them. All thoughts of the party and prying eyes had been cast aside her hero's dark eyes commanded all of her attention. His thick hair tickled her bare skin when he dipped down to plant soft kisses down her neck.

A sudden rush of pleasure rolled throughout her body when Goku's gentle assault brought him closer to the bite mark, teasing the skin around it before making his way back up her neck. Nuzzling the side of her face with his own, Goku easily nudged her suddenly boneless legs apart, pressing his hips against her own with great ease until her body was nearly flush with his.

She failed to stop a needy moan when his fingers traced up her side's and grazed the underside of her breasts. Squirming in Goku's grasp, the previous pangs of anxiety she'd felt had morphed into a furious tugging at her core, demanding her to let him get closer.

Shifting her hips under his weight, Bra struggled to reposition herself in his hold as he continued to tease her sensitive neck. Every move he made left her feeling like jelly and his touch rendered her nearly helpless. But she needed him and she needed him now.

Boldly, Bra reached up and aggressively grabbed Goku but the collar of his shirt. Her actions caused him to stop his ministrations, focusing on her flushed face. Concerned and desperate, the flustered look on her face made the blood in his veins run a little hotter.

"Stop….stop...we can't do this here, Goku!" She said, shaking her head.

"Right..." Goku agreed, looping an arm around her waist.

"Ah!" She squealed when Goku suddenly lifted them both up into the air and cautiously checked out the corner of the patio for prying eyes.

"Where is your room?" He asked, gaining a rather appalled look from the young woman in his arms.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!-" A large hand clamped itself firmly over Bra's mouth to keep her outburst down.

"Shhh! Nobody will know if you keep it down!" Goku demanded, tossing Bra a slight scowl.

Anxiety welled up within her belly at the thought of her father potentially finding any boy in her room, let alone the man who was her unofficially her "uncle". New knots of mild disgust began to override her earlier need and it seemed Goku had picked up on it.

"But what about my fa-"

"Don't worry about him right now Bra. If anything happens, I'll take care of it." Irritation was thickly laced in his tone as Goku waited impatiently for Bra's answer.

Swallowing nervously, the alcohol she had consumed wasn't helping her decision-making process as she quietly pointed to a window that sat above the patio area they stood in now. It was oddly convenient and without wasting any more time, Goku took the opportunity to discreetly sneak in through the open window above.

Moving at a speed too fast for her to follow, Bra was suddenly dropped onto her bed and watched as Goku quickly latched the balcony window closed. And there the young demi-Saiyan waited in the dark, taking a moment to revel in just how taboo this moment really was.

A raw sense of excitement surged through her belly as she sat in her childhood room looking across her room at the otherworldly, and quite possibly, the strongest man in the universe. And while she couldn't quite put into words, an intense feeling that something fateful was about to happen made her shiver, all the while waiting tensely as Goku stared back at her from the shadows.


	8. Wild Abandon Pt2

**A/N:** HI! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I don't know about any of you, but I'm loving watching Goku's portrayal in the most recent episodes of Dragon Ball Super. He's channeling Sun Wukong so much right now and I'm so into it. Definitely has influenced how I wrote Goku's personality in this chapter. Cocky, dominate, and selfish. Lemon ahead.

 **TABOO**

 **08**

* * *

There was something so surreal about the matter at hand and caution was of the utmost importance. Silence was thick in the air save for the dull thud of music and chatter that came from below; a reminder they weren't truly alone.

But no, it did not matter as dark eyes continued to gaze upon the young woman who's chest rose and fell with eagerness. A young woman who was waiting so obediently, so nervously, for him to make a move. Those big, blue, eyes seemed to shine through the shadows of her childhood bedroom at him, unable to hide any emotion. And oh, how she was trembling already.

A tingle ran under his skin upon knowing he made her so fearful, so eager, so...anxious. There was a deep sense of satisfaction that urged him to further indulge in his rapidly growing obsession with his best friend's only daughter.

Through the half-bond he had given her, Goku was surprised that he was able to pinpoint the emotions that were welling up within the young woman before him. His lips twitched into a smirk that eventually grew into a large smile, exposing the teeth he'd sunk into her.

He felt panic ignite within her small, fragile, frame when he finally did saunter toward her. In the back of his mind, Goku knew it wouldn't be long before both his presence and Bra's would be noticeably missed; Time was the essence.

There was no doubt in his mind that the princess before him, his princess, was overwhelmed. And when he was finally within arm's reach of the young demi-Saiyan, he watched in amusement when she attempted to keep space between them.

The squeal that left her mouth when he pinned her to the bed was like music to his ears. So much so that Goku let out a raspy chuckle in response. He had moved so fast that there had been no way this little minx had an opportunity to escape.

Perhaps if her father had trained her, she would have been more of a challenge. A bitter thought, but the there was something twisted about how much he liked her lack of strength. How he could dominate her so easily. To think in this one category at least he would always have the upper hand made his chest swell with a sense of victory. It was the only aspect of control that mattered to him.

"Goku, aren't you concerned that my father will find us?!" Bra pleaded, hoping she could reason with a man who was supposed to be good and innocent. He only leaned in closer in response until his forehead was firmly pressed against her own.

"If he does, I'll take care of it."

"No! Seriously, have you lost your mi-"

Bra's words were lost when Goku's lips captured hers. Bra struggled for a minute in Goku's grasp as fear continued to so seep into her being. The thought of her father finding her with his ultimate rival was a wrath she wasn't sure she wanted to witness or endure, for if the idea of dating Goten was enough to drive her father mad, Bra knew deep down something bad was bound to happen.

Goku fought the urge to chuckle as Bra squirmed beneath him. Her pleas for him stop quickly turned into gasps and moans as he set every nerve ending of her sensitive, little, body ablaze. His hands seemed to be doing ten things at once, touching her so gently yet so possessively that she was struggling to remember why she was fighting him.

He was the strongest being in the universe and Bra couldn't deny that there was something exhilarating about the fact that he had enough power to end her life with a careless flick of a finger. A needy moan left Bra's lips when she felt his calloused hands sneak up the slit of her dress, teasing the skin on her inner thigh with soft caresses before grabbed her by the hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed.

Face flushed, it wasn't long before feminine hands had wound their way into impossibly thick hair as Goku gently assaulted her body with a vivacious tongue. Between her pleads for a merciful release and the way her body twitched and squirmed from pleasure, Goku was mesmerized by how truly beautiful she was as he watched from between her slender legs.

The Saiyan he'd suppressed had finally been brought out from within him, the beast inside him was no longer dormant. And when he heard her breath hitch and his name roll off her tongue, Goku abruptly stopped his actions.

An insane expression took over her features as the blue haired goddess looked up at him. She was met with that infamous Son smile and in that moment, Goku knew he had her right where he wanted her. Turning on his heels, he walked toward the balcony.

"Wouldn't want daddy to find out." He teased, straightening out his clothes and fiddling with the latch on her balcony doors.

"Are you serious…?" Bra whispered, words almost caught in her throat.

A deep sense of disappointment filled her chest. And although it didn't go unnoticed by Goku, he only cocked an eyebrow and opened the balcony doors. Bra was at his side in an instant. Arms wrapped around his middle, pressing her body flush against his back to nuzzle him.

"You said you'd take care of it…if… if he found out" She pleaded softly.

The way her small frame clung to his made his cock twitch as another deep sense of victory swelled throughout Goku's being. As naive as he could be, one thing Goku knew for sure was that Bra was no longer 'Vegeta's little girl'. Though they only had half a bond, it had clearly grown strong enough for Goku to safely assume that she was already his. His to love, His to obsessed over, to fuck, to protect...

"Please...please stay." She cooed, nuzzling against him further until her hands found themselves underneath his shirt, fingertips gently grazing over his hot skin.

The silence was near deafening as Bra tensely waited for Goku's answer, all the while desperately trying to persuade him with feather light touches. And when he finally did speak, she didn't know whether to feel joy or pain.

"I'll stay…" His smooth tone of voice made her shiver slightly, as it was laced with intent, that much was clear. "But only on one condition."

Bra Briefs waiting tensely for Son Goku's ultimatum as he took his time in turning around to face the young woman who unknowingly was about to seal her fate. The dark gleam in Goku's eyes did not go unnoticed by Bra, leaving her to wonder if she had been mistaken in her decision making.

But it was too late. As she stared back into the near bottomless pits that were his obsidian eyes, the young woman knew that after tonight, no other man would compare to that of Son Goku, Earth's 'righteous guardian' and the 'Protector of the Universe'.

No, the longer she held his stare the more the Saiyan blood that flowed through her veins awoke. He had ensnared her from the very start and she should have known at least for her human side, this was a losing battle.

She had been mesmerized so much so that Bra hadn't realized Goku had guided her back to the plush bed until the back of her legs brushed up against it. A small gasp left her mouth when Goku leaned down enough to whisper into his princess's ear.

"You have to bite me back."

The tone of his voice sounded more like a warning that anything. He wasted no time in resuming driving the young woman wild, finally penetrating her until she was squirming in desperation for release. He whispered wicked words into her ear, gently demanding her to do as he said, pleased when each time he asked her if this was what she wanted, the answer 'yes' grew louder and bolder with each thrust.

And that's how he did it, a cruel trick perhaps, but when he felt her core clench and her body writhe beneath his bulk, Son Goku waited for the opportune moment to have her claim him as her own in return.

And the moment the connection clicked, Bra was sent into a down spiral of ecstasy that came crashing down on her, over and over again. She could feel him within her in almost every sense. Between how he smelled, the sound of his voice, and the focus he was so clearly put on her and her alone, it was almost too much.

From her womb out to the very tips of her fingers, a dull ache transformed into such crisp pleasure that Bra couldn't help but cry out her victor's name. A calloused hand covered her mouth to muffle her cries, and in return he held her closer, furiously grinding his hips between her own.

And even after he had finished, Bra struggled to catch her breath as pleasure still trickled through her body. The bond between herself and the man who'd turned her into a woman was sealing as strong arms encircled her small, trembling, frame. The urge to bury her face into his chest was overwhelming and she did so without giving it thought.

And yet as they laid there in the afterglow, high above the grandiose celebration that carried on below, something taboo was about to come full circle. For back down amongst the gaudy amount of booze and the never ending thud of music, there was one person who had finally noticed something was wrong.

Yes, as fevered fingers gently stroked soft, creamy, skin, a rather startling realization was about to be made. For as the Prince of all Saiyans slowly put the pieces together, a quiet rage began to bubble from the deepest part of his being. And as he stared at his rivals youngest son from across the room, the deeper the rage became. No, it was never Goten he should have been worried about. No, Vegeta should have known that from the first day Kakarotto had held his only daughter, was the day he'd given her away.

* * *

 **a/n:** Oh snap guys, lemme know your thoughts / it's about to go down?


	9. Rage

**A/N:** Holy smokes! Sorry for my absence. I have been working on getting out new chapters for all my stories. And so, here is chapter 7. It's a bit shorter than the other chapters. This chapter rated T just incase. That being said, Thanks for everyone's patience and enjoy the read/let me know your thoughts! Huzzah~

* * *

 **TABOO**

* * *

Rage. It was the only emotion he had really been keen on openly showing and the only emotion he was currently feeling. And oh, how deep it was. The difference between this rage vs his past demons was just how damn justified he was about to be. The situation was beyond fucked. So much so that he realized just how careful he would need to be given precious cargo would be in the mix.

This was not the first time the bastard had taken something from him, but it sure as hell would be the last. Images of all the years he'd be Kakarotto's second floated through his mind.

The idiot really had no sense of boundary whatsoever and if that wasn't enough, his only daughter was in the hands of a man who didn't give much of a fuck about anything other than his own self-gain. The prince couldn't help but wondered what motive his long time rival had behind this.

Vegeta's teeth ground together at that thought. Why hadn't he had two boys? This would have never been an issue had fate been more kind. Why him? Why his family? The curse of being the last survivors of a race was rearing it's ugly head as Vegeta searched for his daughter's energy signal.

It was completely absent. A growl emitted from his throat, one that he couldn't help. The action gained a judgmental look from his wife.

"Are you serious?! Can't you just enjoy a party for once, Vegeta?"

It took all of his restraint to keep himself from divulging in the horror of his most recent discovery. A cold stare was all he could muster, gritting his teeth all the while. An eye roll from his hot headed wife as all the response she offered in return before downing the rest of her beverage.

Dark eyes watched her stalk off into the crowd. And, as he watched her retreating form, he knew nothing good was to come of the situation at hand. No, the truth would certainly hurt only his wife in more ways than one, his rival's as well.

Fists balled up tightly, Vegeta quietly withdrew from the crowd and silently fumed as he searched not for his daughter, but rather the man who she was with. it was never the son he had to worry about. Caution was of the utmost importance as he struggled to keep composure. If he raged, Vegeta knew he'd lose Bra forever. No, the only way he was sure to win would be when his rival's guard was down.

* * *

Goku held Bra close as she continued to writhe in the extended ecstasy brought upon by their bond. Stroking her aqua locks, he was surprised to feel just how ready she was for him again even at the most basic touch.

A rather morbid sense of pleasure took hold of him as she kept trying to bury herself deeper into his strong chest. Small, feminine, hands were grasping at his torso, almost as if she was trying to use him to ground herself. He was the only thought in her mind, that much was clear as he searched her emotions.

A grin broke out on his face, one that he simply was unable to contain as his princess, yes _his_ princess, mewled as he lightly ran his fingers up and down the length of her spine.

Bra's small frame quivered as she continued to press herself against him. She couldn't control her unyielding need to expose her neck to him. She did the best she could from her position. The crook of her neck radiated with pleasure that spread throughout her body, all the way down to her toes. She couldn't help the way her fingernails to dig into his skin.

Feelings and emotions consumed the young woman whole. The minute the bond was complete Bra was left with the realization that there, pressed against Son Goku, was the only place she ever wanted to be. He was so warm and left her feeling so safe entangled in his massive arms. The heightened sense of protection was something that not even her poor father had been able to give her.

Again, the older Saiyan ran his fingers down her spine in silence, save for the quiet moans Bra failed miserably to suppress. Turning her flushed face up to stare at the man who'd claimed her was almost too much, as Bra felt herself growing faint.

The look expression on her youthful face was enough to make Goku want to claim her all over again as her eyes silently begged for some form of release. Excitement grew within him as he contemplating bringing her back up to climax.

Faster than she could comprehend, Bra was flipped onto her back, trapped once more between Goku and her bed. His onyx eyes held her gaze gently as he took in her otherworldly beauty. Her swollen lips lured him down to capture slowly them with his own, once, twice, three times, before abruptly pulling away.

They had both been so wrapped up in the moment that Goku had forgotten to keep track of one person's energy in particular. A serious expression took over his features as he snapped his head in the direction of Bra's bedroom door. There wasn't much time.

"Goku?" Bra all but mewled out at the sudden lack of contact.

Goku didn't answer. Wasting no time he scooped her up in his arms as a deeply rooted sense of possessiveness washed over him. At some point, they would both have to face the inevitable. Her father's energy drew ever near as Goku drew two fingers to his forehead.

"Goku, what are you doing?" Her concerned voice broke his focus.

He looked down at her briefly, not knowing how to break the news to her that her father was just outside the door. That he already knew what had become of his baby girl. And so, he planted a kiss on her forehead, whisking them both far away from the safe haven of her bedroom without a word with just a few second to spare.

The door burst open with such a force, that had there not been music downstairs, the action would have surely carried throughout the halls of Capsule Corp. There stood the father of the blue hair princess. The smell of sex was thick in the air of his daughter's bedroom.

Vegeta took a few steps past the threshold and into the room. His dark eyes examined the disheveled blankets, an indication of the actions that had taken place in a space should have been sacred and safe.

He found thin, torn, scraps of fabric that lay at the foot of her bed. He recognized the color. Yes, once it was a beautiful dress Bra had worn until a barbarian had gotten his way with her.

Disgust filled his being. Turning on his heel to leave the room, confusion was laced with anger. He had prepared himself for a fight and yet the bastard ran instead. Why?

The only damned reason he could think of was beyond what he was willing to admit about the situation at hand. And as he searched for any fleeting sign of energy signals, the Prince of all Saiyans strode back downstairs toward the party with intent, making sure there would be consequences in more ways that one.


	10. GUILT & DESIRE

**A/N:** Heyo, here is chapter 10! Forgive me for my slack guys! Life has been bananas :O

 **Warnings:** mild lemon

* * *

 **TABOO**

 **Ch 10**

* * *

Fear pulsed through her veins when they suddenly appeared an eerie familiar place. A shiver ran down Bra's spine despite the warmth that radiated from the strong man who held her possessively to his chest. This was the same forest where it all started.

Lightly trembling in Goku's arms, Bra struggled to see much of anything through the dark. It was clear Goku had no issue as he strode forth without stumbling over any root or rock. The urge to press herself close to him was just a strong as the urge to flee. Though she knew deep down, there was no way the latter would be happening.

She was in the possession of the strongest man in the universe, and from what had occurred in her bedroom only moments before, Bra has a sinking feeling her fate had been sealed.

She swallowed hard. Before this night had occurred Bra had never believed anything her father had ever mentioned about Saiyan bonding. To her, it was nothing but bullshit and nothing she would ever experience considering there were only a handful of Saiyan men on Earth, most of them taken.

Nobody could have foreseen the events that seemed destined to take place between herself and an older man, much less a married one! A pang of anxiety and quilt made the young demi-Saiyan feel almost sick; She was a homewrecker.

And even with fear gripping her, raw desire was still pulsed in her belly. It seemed every ounce of his being called to her. From the way he walked, the way he smelled, his strength, his tenacity, the sound of his voice, the warmth he radiated…

It was all she could do to not get caught up in all that was Son Goku. A question was on the tip of her tongue. Her brows were knit in an expression of worry as she cast her eyes up at the man who had claimed her.

"Goku..." She began, finding her voice. "Where are you taking us?"

"Somewhere safe." Was his simple response as he gave her a warm smile.

"But don't you think I should go back home? If my dad finds out I was out all night-"

Bra's words were cut off when Goku chuckled and shook his head.

"It...might be too late for that, Bra." There was hesitation in his voice as he tossed her another playful smile.

However, there was unmistakable guilt laced into his expression and concern grew within Bra's chest as she started to put the pieces together. They had left in such a hurry. It had not made much sense at first. And if it wasn't for her human side, maybe she would have been able to pick up on her own father's energy signal.

"Goku if I don't go back now I -" She began to plead.

"He already knows, Bra."

There was an abrupt change in Goku's tone. His response was blunt and held a hint of irritation. Anxiety welled in the pit of her stomach, but it seemed the older Saiyan was quick to pick up on it. She could feel his dark eyes looking down at her.

"Heh, sorry." He spoke gently. "I honestly didn't expect him to figure this out so fast myself. Guess I should have known better considering it's Vegeta."

Bra panicked as she struggled in Goku's grasp.

"You know he's going to lose his mind, right?!"

"Bra, don't worry about it ok?"

"But I am worried and you should be too!" She exclaimed, "Now let me down!"

"No."

Bra Briefs let out a grunt of frustration at his stubborn response. In return, Goku only held her tighter instead of releasing her. Anger began to well within her as she tried her hardest to somehow wiggle out of his arms. It was no use.

"Ugh, Goku he is going to kill me! Do you have any idea how scary daddy can be?! He's gonna-"

"Would you chill out?!"

And before she could stop herself, her hand connected with his cheek. Her heart beat thunderously in her chest when she realized what she had done. A new sense of panic plagued her when Goku came to a halt and for a half a second, his grip grew tighter around her small frame.

Wide blue eyes peered at him and how she wished she hadn't. Goku had never been cruel to her or those he cared for in any way, though the dark yet almost sad look in his eyes was enough to chill her to the bone.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

With the newly formed bond, it was all she could do to at least attempt to sink lower into his arms as to put some sort of distance between herself and the increasing amount of irritation that she felt brewing within him. The silence was almost too much to bear as he fully stared her down.

"Please don't do that again." His voice was low and stern.

Slowly nodded in compliance, all defiance left Bra in that moment. While she knew he wouldn't hurt her, this was a dominant side that she had never seen before in the goofball of a man who was always so warm and welcoming to almost everyone he encountered.

She broke eye contact first, swallowing hard and trying not to tremble anymore than she already was as the wind swept around them in the dark. It dawned on her that perhaps she never fully thought about the dangerous game she had been all too willing to play. For half a second, wished she had been strong enough to not given into the temptation that was Goku.

Goku let out a sigh, readjusting the young woman in his arms. She flinched when he planted a quick kiss on the soft skin of her cheek. The action drew her blue eyes back up to meet his dark ones. Relief shone brightly when she noted his demeanor had changed. A small smile to tug at the corners of his mouth.

He was pleased when it seemed she couldn't help but nuzzled the crook of his neck. Her warm breath caused his skin to tingle pleasantly. Soon enough they finally made it to a clearing. In the middle of seemingly nowhere, a small lake was nestled within the old growth forest that concealed it.

Gently, Goku allowed Bra to find her footing. He watched her scamper away, almost letting out a light chuckle as she awkwardly attempted to cover herself with the thin sheet from her bed. Confusion was evident on her beautiful face as she looked around frantically at their surroundings.

He gazed down at the young woman and did his best to alleviate the small shred of guilt that was growing within him. When he really thought about it, there was almost no rationale behind the connection with Bra, save for the one thing they had in common.

And until Bra had been brought into this world, he'd never had any frame of reference when it came to the almost magnetic pull another Saiyan could have on another. It had shaken him all the way to the core when he realized the type of attention he had been giving his best friend's daughter. But over time, the nature of this pull began to feel less taboo than how it was inevitably going to be perceived by others.

He couldn't help it. At one point it made him sick to think he'd been weak enough to not have the discipline to stay away from this young woman. But when he had seen her all grown up her otherworldly beauty had secretly ensnared him.

From her petite frame to her heart-shaped face, it seemed she was destined to be the end of him one way or another. And looking at her now in total seclusion, despite how this all would end, he simply couldn't shake her from his thoughts and desires.

Selfish is what it was.

"Goku?"

"Hmm?" He responded lazily.

"Why are we here? It's so cold, we have nothing to wear and we are in the middle of nowhere! I want my bed and a roof over my-AH!"

Her soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. Her blue eyes shone brightly up at him even in the dark and it seemed his self-control had suddenly left him.

Bra was taken by surprise when Goku suddenly pulled her flush against him. Strong hands drew his princess in by her small waist until his arms had encircled her completely. His lips found hers gently, muffling her protest with such urgency that made the Bra's head spin.

A new rush of warmth spread throughout her womb as he steadily moved from her lips, planting soft kisses along her jawline. She wanted to fight the feeling, to demand he take her back home before things really spun out of control. But the feelings and sensations that were brought on by his touch and their new bond were terrifyingly overwhelming. From her toes to the tips of her fingers, her body physically hurt from raw desire.

"I brought you here to be alone." He whispered into her ear.

And that it seemed all she could manage to let out were small moans and gasps as he teased her. Goku knew she was at his mercy, taking the opportunity to discard the sheet she had clung to. His hands were hot against her own fevered skin.

Goku ran them up and down her small frame until one rested on the small of her back, pushing her further against his arousal while teasing one of her breasts with his mouth. The smell of her fear, her desire, her skin, and the pleasurable sound of her mewls, where driving him mad. Breathing ragged, Goku's excitement grew until he couldn't take it anymore; She was simply intoxicating.

And in the privacy that the forest provided, the bond was sealed between the two. With nobody around for miles, he was transfixed by the young woman who he had claimed. Running his hands along her curves, gripping her hips and watching the way her breasts bounced, Goku took his time taking her over, and over again, until they were both blissfully exhausted on the forest floor.

Tomorrow they would deal with the consequences. Tomorrow they would deal with whatever wrath came their way. Tomorrow, they would deal with the reality of the taboo situation they found themselves in. But for tonight, nothing mattered.

* * *

A/N: Next few chapters...shits about to get real folks! Thanks for reading!


End file.
